


Crush? What Crush?

by MishaAteMyBlog



Series: Destiel Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, First Meetings, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean, M/M, Pre-Slash, prompt stolen from a friend with permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stole this prompt from @swlfangirl, with permission. I changed it to a college au. I also ignored the last sentence, cuz that's how I roll.</p>
<p>prompt:<br/>I had a teenage crush on your sibling but everything changed the minute I laid eyes on you. too bad you’ll never even notice my existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush? What Crush?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please kudo  
> if you want more, please let me know in the comments.

Dean Winchester had never planned on going to college. That was until Uncle Bobby told him that he would inherit the garage when he retired, but only if he went to college for Business and Mechanical Engineering. That was Dean’s sophomore year in High School. After two and a half years of working hard, Dean not only graduated, but he got into University of Chicago with enough scholarships that his parents were able to afford to send him. 

He would never admit it, but he was really looking forward to being able to enjoy the whole college experience. His High School boyfriend had moved back to Louisiana after graduation. He had gotten a full ride scholarship to LSU in their Hospitality Management program, and he could not turn it down. The two had ended things amicably, both knowing their relationship would not last four years apart. 

He had actually gotten accepted into several schools around the country, but chose Chicago because it was only about eight hours from Lawrence. That meant that he was able to drive the Impala to school. The last thing he wanted was to take public transportation anytime he wanted to go somewhere. 

Move in day at the school dorms was a week before school started, so Dean packed up and left home at the crack of dawn. He was hoping that if he got there early enough, he could get his pick of beds. The dorm he was assigned was set up with eight dorm rooms per floor. Each room, was actually a single and a double room with a small living area and bathroom between them. He was not looking forward to sharing a bathroom, but he shared with Sammy most of his life, it wouldn’t be too bad adding another. 

When he arrived on campus, he was thankful that he had toured the campus. It was a madhouse. He was able to find the dorms easily and ten minutes after entering the building, he was opening the door to the room he would be sharing for at least the next year. All hope of getting the single room were dashed. There wasn’t anyone in the single room, but it was already completely decorated. Dean couldn’t help himself, he started walking around the room, looking at the posters and photos on the wall. There were several pictures of a handsome young guy with a beautiful woman, obviously his girlfriend. 

Dean was startled when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around, and was face to face with the gorgeous guy from the photos. 

They shook hands as the guy introduced himself. “Heya. I’m Michael, Michael Novak. That beautiful girl is my girlfriend Mandy.”

“Girlfriend? I was supposed to be rooming with two other LGBT students.”

“Hey. I could be bi, you shouldn’t judge.”

Shit, this wasn’t a good way to start a relationship with his roommate.

“Sorry, man. You’re right. I’m Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you.”

Michael laughed. “It’s cool. I was just yankin’ your chain. I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m straight, but I’m an ally. My brother is gay and the only way I could convince him to come live in the dorm was for us to room together. He was scared that he would end up rooming with homophobic asshole, so we both asked for an LGBT roommate.”

“That’s cool, man. That is the main reason for me too. Not wanting a homophobic asshole for a roommate, I mean. So, where is your brother?” 

“He won’t get here for a couple of days. Castiel has to finish packing up his apartment. I hope you don’t mind me taking the single, but Mandy will be spending the night from time to time.” 

After a few more pleasantries, Dean went to the other room to pick out his bed. Now, thankful that he would be sharing with Castiel. It was bad enough that Michael was gorgeous, nice, and straight. Dean did not want to have to interact with the girlfriend too. The double was bigger than expected. There were two double beds, two full sized desks, two night stands, and two small closets. He chose the bed on the left, only because that was where his bed at home was. It would be embarrassing to stumble home drunk and end up in bed Castiel.

After a few minutes of putting away his clothes from the suitcase he brought up with him. Of course, Michael just had to rub his awesomeness in Dean’s face and offered to help Dean bring up the rest of his stuff and even helped to decorate.

They ended up spending the next couple of days together. His crush on Michael didn’t go away, but didn’t get stronger either. He was beautiful and had pretty eyes, but they really didn’t have anything in common. Hell, Michael didn’t even like Led Zeppelin. 

On the third day, the two decided to walk around and find where their classes were and then they went to lunch at the diner right off campus. Dean opened the door to his bedroom and stopped. There was a dude in a trench coat standing in the middle of the room. His back was turned, so Dean couldn’t see what the guy looked like.

“If you’re not Castiel, you better leave now.” 

He jumped before turning around. ‘Please be Castiel’ was all Dean could think, because this guy was even more gorgeous than Michael. His eyes were bluer, his hair was messier, his smile was prettier. If anyone were to ask him about Michael at that moment his response would be ‘Michael who?’

“I am Castiel, but you can call me Cas if you prefer.” The guy said smirking. “You must be Dean, the guy who is crushing on my brother.” 

Okay, that was embarrassing. Dean knew he was blushing. “Crush? What crush? I don’t crush on straight guys. Besides, even if had a crush on your brother, it would sure as hell be gone after meeting you.”

Now, Castiel was the one turning pink. “Good. I’m glad to hear that. You are quite crush worthy yourself, Dean.”


End file.
